


How? I MET YOU

by Lara1998



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Confused Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Heart broken, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Other, Sister love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara1998/pseuds/Lara1998
Summary: Lena and kara doesn't know each other at first, even not the names and they had one night stand.In the morning kara left without saying anything to lena, while lena felt some attraction for kara.They finally met after 5 years, buttttt....Lena is now someone's girlfriend and they both trying to stop Lex in every of his evil plan.Again butttttt..... kara should not care about this all, and be happy about the new couple,  cause she know the other person as well,but she's nottttt... happy, she didn't know but she also had some feelings for lena.To know what happens next plz read the story. And plz ignore my errors. Thanks.The story begins in Los Angeles , where Kara is trying to enjoy some time alone or want some rest from her supergirl duties.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	1. The first meet

A girl was sitting in a small bar, having her 3rd glass of alcohol, well it was kara somewhere in Los Angeles. Getting some rest from the evil lex luthor's dangerous plans and away from beating the alien who are destroying the peace of national city.

"Can I have one more plz, thanks" kara said sitting in front of the bar table, without looking up from her third glass.

"There you go miss, I think you're day was pretty boring" said the bartender, "otherwise I have never seen someone,  
looking so sad and drinking unstoppable ,in Los Angeles". 

"Huh, boring day? , I think my whole life is boring and I'll die with this boring life, without having someone to love or at least, someone with whom I could share every feeling in my heart" kara said with a hurt look.

"So, it means you don't have any family or friends?" said the confused bartender feeling sad for this beautiful baby. 

"Oh, that's not true" kara said.

"I have this loving sister, who could kill for me and die for me, and there are so many friends that could do the same ,if anything happened to me"

"But,,, I really need someone who could actually be there with me, holding my hand and saying I'll stay with you until my last breath".  
"Who could say, you can cry as much as you want, but just get it all out".  
"Who could just, resist my words and say I am not going anywhere, just tell me when you're done with your anger"  
Kara said that and her eyes full of tears, just about to drop but she took a deep breath and resisted. 

"Uff, I am sorry, I just..."

"Thanks for the drink" said kara giving a small smile to the bartender.

"Well, I am really sorry to here that, but I can just give you an advice, there are so many people, who come to Los Angeles for parties, having fun and if they get lucky they found love also, buttt for that you have to believe on someone first"  
"Like , c'mon have a date or something, get to know people, have fun, so maybe God knows you might Actually find your happiness" said bartender.  
"Buttt butt,,,, just be careful, cause there are so many other people also, who justttt, y'know like hooking with others for their own sexual desires" said bartender again with a warning look this time.

"*chuckle* you know, you really are a good and interesting person, thanks for both of the advices, I'll try, to see what really the destiny had saved for me" said kara giving a very kind smile to bartender. She somehow started to feel better even good now.

"Thanks for the compliments" vowing funnily said the bartender. "I wish you get, what you deserved" smiling said the bartender to kara who just finished the drink and ready to go.

"Thanks again, bye" kara said leaving the bar after paying.

In the morning in kara's hotel room :

"Hey, Good morning los Angeles, its my last day here, so don't hurt me and plz help me to find someone" said kara standing in the balcony having her coffee.

It's Alex's birthday in one day, so kara thought of buying some gift for her sister. So she got ready and went to the gift shop.

"Ohhhh, there are so many things, that she would like, but how to choose" kara said to herself.

"Here, this is some of our most sold item section mam, you can choose from here" a lady from shop said.

"Wow, this little gun here is looking awesome" kara said looking at a pandate which have a little gun.

"Oh this! Well nice choice mam, cause this little thing here have a tracker in it, so you can just Set a code for this and track anyone wearing this" shopkeeper lady said.

"And also you are lucky, that you came in early morning, cause this is just the one piece we have" said the lady.

"Ok ! can you gift wrap this nicely, I'm buying this for my big sister for her birthday tomorrow ". Kara said.

Other shop lady interrupted them "hey! Sorry mam, Actually that gift is already sold"  
"That lady on the counter boughtit before you, she just paid for that". 

"Oh nooo!, I really liked that, it is so hard to find other gift like this" kara said showing a sad look.

But she is not the one who will just fight with anyone for little things ,so she let it go.

The lady said watching the sad look"Oh , I'm really sorry about this mam, but you can see other things".

The shop lady came back and said "Apologise, Actually the lady who brought this said she doesn't want it ,and told me to give it to you".  
"And she said "

"A sister should not be disappointed on her birthday". Said the shop lady, handing the gift to kara.  
Kara took the gift and ran after the girl who brought this gift.

"Hey, uh... excuse me, miss" kara almost screamed. 

The girl looked back ,it was Lena and passed a little smile to kara.

Kara looked at the girl, from head to toe, kara was not able to say anything without just one word "Beautiful.......".

It made the girl smirk and she said "If that was a compliment, then thanks, otherwise that's not my name".

Kara chuckled at that and in flirty voice dhe said "so what's your name?". 

"Ohh, for that I would like to know yours first, or maybe just forget the name, just tell me why were you chasing me"  
"You know people would assume, I'm your angry girlfriend and you are trying to clarify something". Lena said with a teasing smile.

Kara started giggling and said "I wasn't chasing you, Actually I want to say thanks for this gift, I was about to buy for my sister but I can't have it you already bought it so if I would give it to my sister, that'll not be fair"

"Oh , Oookk, so I will solve this for you, you can buy me a drink or we can go for dinner or whatever" lena said smirking. 

*chuckle* "Pretty straightforward, well I guess, I like the plan, and let's make it more fun" kara said. 

Lena got confused. 

Kara said "We'll not tell each other our names until tomorrow and till then I'll call you miss Beautiful, how's that...."

"Sounds perfect, miss Tracker" lena said laughing. 

Both started laughing.......

They met at a bar as promised, but they still don't have their contact details or name or anything. They both don't know what is in their destiny. 

"Hey, 10 minute early, that's impressive" lena said hugging kara.

Kara just got mesmerised by the scent of lena and sudden hug "Well, it's not good to make a beautiful girl wait for you". "Ugh, now that sounds like a film dialog" kara said laughing. 

Lena also laughed and said " so I think we should have something to drink, before we start talking". 

They had some drinks and they were talking and laughing about random stuff, they never talked about their own family or friends. So both of them thought that it is just a one time thing, it'll not long last, but something was there like a spark between them that they were not able to stop whatever is happening. 

"I think we have enough of drinking for tonight, lets dance" kara said holding lena's hand and leading her to dance floor.

So there was playing*South of the border by Ed Sheeran*

Kara was looking into lena's eyes , those were green and kara felt like she's never seen something like that , well before meeting lena she hated green because of kryptonite but now it felt different. 

She put her hands on lena's waist and pulled a bit closer. 

Lena put her arms around kara's neck, and get her lips close to kara's ear and said "there is one more rule, you can't kissss... me, or touch me or do me without my permission". 

Kara got goosebumps by the hot breath on her ear and she saw the now smirking mischievously lena.

Kara pull her close enough so there would be no gap between their bodies, "I think , I would love to break that rule".

"Oh really, cause I am waiting for you to break that rule so that I could punish yo...." lena was not able to finish her sentence when kara suddenly pulled her close and started kissing. 

Kara can feel the soft lips, a bit taste like the drink they had before, but so juicy. They both kissed like they've been hungry for each other ,the kiss was not much gentle or wild. But it felt like if they stopped for a second, this beautiful dream will vanish.

They went to the nearest hotel and booked a room for the night. 

They acted normal until they arrived in the room. 

When lena closed the door behind her, kara pinned her to the door and start kissing gently, and went down kissing lena's neck, and she was not able to control her powers so she gave a hickey which made lena whimper and kara felt a charge between her thighs. 

Kara picked up lena kissing and guide themselves to the bed. She slowly put lena down on the bed without breaking the kiss. And carefully start undressing her. And quickly undressed herself. 

She have never saw a girl this beautiful, lena's face went all red and she said "why are you looking at me like that, is something wrong".  
Kara said "no, its nothing, Actually you look more beautiful when you get flustered" kissing lena again.  
And with one hand she started caressing lena's breast then slowly went down to lips between her legs. She started teasing lena, who is now begging for kara to touch her.  
Kara said teasing mischievously"So, you were saying something about punishment, it means I should stop right here, right!".  
"Nooo! Please touch me, I want you to touch me, I want to feel you inside me"lena said fully red and flustered just begging. 

"Wish granted!!....!" Kara said and start kissing downwards until she found lena's beautiful clit already so much wet.

Kara put her finger inside lena and she made a sound kara liked that then she used her tounge on the outside. Then she looked up to see the face of lena and asked "are you ok".  
Lena just shake her head as yes and kara smiled. Kara started putting her tounge inside lena whose hands were carefully placed on kara's head.  
"Ohh fuck, oh god, I am just fuck...." kara made lena come twise and lena did the same for kara.  
And it took alot of strength for kara to not lost her control on her powers. Then lena came closer to kara's face and softly kissed her. A little tear dropped from her eye, so kara asked worried wiping the tear"hey, wh..what happened did I hurt you ".  
Lena said melting into kara's hand "No.. not at all, just.... I had never felt something like this before".  
"I had relationships but, I've always felt alone, even my own family........ oh , I'm sorry I just..."

"Shh..."Kara cut off lena and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and then both of her cheeks. And then she opened her arms for lena to lean in and comforted her "you're not alone anymore, I promise you when you'll open your eyes in the morning, I'll be by your side". 

Lena seems tired and she fell asleep in kara's arm. Then kara covered both of them and placed a gentle kiss on lena's forehead. Who smiled in her dreams.  
Kara saw the smile and fell asleep thinking about what will happen in the morning.

In the morning.......

Kara heared an annoying beeping sound from somwhere, which was a call from Alex in case of emergency. Kara saw that lena is still asleep. So she got of the bed and fly to her own hotel room in clothes obviously.  
She attended the call and it was not alex but someone else from her earpiece.  
"Alex? are you alright?" Kara said panicking. 

"Oooo!! , she is fine supergirl, don't worry" the voice on earpiece said with an evil laugh .

"Ah, I know that voice, LEX.... if you even touched h....."kara got cut off before completing the sentence.

"Oh relax, Supergirl, she is fine for now just bleeding a little, I can't promise you that she will survive y'know, life doesn't give you enough chances."

"But You can save her if you get here fast so, TIC TOC, TIC TOC........." Lex said with a laugh and the line goes dead.


	2. Plz be by my side

"TIC TOC"

Kara was so much angry at LEX , but she controled herself and went back to the hotel where lena was sleeping. To say last goodbye. 

"Hey are in shower....."kara said when she didn't saw lena over their. 

When no answer came, she checked everywhere in the room, no one was there, do she flew out of the balcony in so much anger. She started to remember what the bartender said.

"Huh, bloody hooker......" kara's eyes start to burn with tears, but never let them fall.

She felt heart, broken and damaged, on one side her sister got kidnapped and other she felt something real for the first time for someone and she was not even able to say a last goodbye. 

She went to the DEO and asked about John.

"Supergirl, thank God, we've been trying to contact you.... Actually John was helping some people, who were attacked by some alientech robots, but he got extremely injured". Briany said.

"And those killing machines went back to the person who send them, so we tracked him, it was......" brain was talking ehen kara cut him.

"Lex...." kara said.

"Yes, and then director danvers went to get him arrested with a team of agents, but..." brainy was saying and again got cut.

"She's not back yet, I know tell me the location, I won't let him go this time"kara said and get the location, where her sister is being held.

Lex was so clever, but this time he doesn't know whom he is fighting with, cause this kara is heart and lex worsen the situation by kidnapping her sister, also almost killing John.

Lex's robot tried to stop supergirl but, all got destroyed. Then lex had his one and only thing , which he used to do again and again. That's KRYPTONITE. 

Where kara is so strong but also so much weak because of the anger, she got so much injured and can't handle more kryptonite fires, then she collapsed. 

"Tch tch, oo no poor supergirl, now who will save your sister or I say who will save you..." lex said pointing the kryptonite gun on supergirl's head.

"Not so fast Lex, *Boom*" John said still injured but he came with some agents and brainy, who fired with a device and Lex immediately escaped from the place, but he was so much injured almost died.

"Alex, are you okay" kara asked when alex finally opened her eyes.

"I'm fine ,are you alright, how long I've been here" Alex asked putting a hand on her head.

"I'm ok and you know I can heal 10 times early then humans but you took almost a day" kara said softly smiling and teasing voice.

After they got back to normal and kara, Alex were sitting on the couch in kara's apartment. 

"Okk, now tell me what's wrong" alex asked kara

"Nothing's wrong, what happened?" Kara said confused, changing the tv channel. 

"*sigh* Y'know, you can't hide anything from me" Alex said "I saw the way you fought with lex and his robots, that's insane, I have never saw you being this angry". "I know there is something else, you are hiding".

"*Ugh*, ok fine......" kara said *frustrated* told everything about her and the girl she met in los Angeles, also what else happened and the morning she left.

"Oh no.. cm'ere" alex said and opened her arms for kara who really need a hug and shoulder to cry.

"Maybe, she didn't want to do any commitments, so she was afraid to confront you, that's why she left, in my opinion you should just forget whatever happened and move on".   
"Okay...?" Alex asked. 

"Okay, I think that would be the right thing to do right now, also I don't need anyone, when I have you and John by my side"kara said hugging alex a bit tightly and smiling a little. 

"Oww, its hurting kara." Alex growled.

"Oh oh, sorry alex"kara said. 

"And before I go can I ask for my birthday present?, besides, I got kidnapped before my birthday and slept on hospital bed on my birthday, when its finally over, nobody remembered it" alex said.

"Oh that's not true........" *surprise**surprise* John and other superfriends burst into kara's apartment with birthday cake, pizzas, bear and ice cream. 

"Happy birthday Director Alex danvers" John said.

"And how dare you to think, we all forgot your birthday, we were planning a party before you got kidnapped" John teased.  
"And I asked everyone to not drop the plan, otherwise you would be sad"kara said softly smiling. 

"Oww, I love you guys, thanks to all of you" Alex said and hugged kara and John. After sometime they were group hugging and they enjoyed the party all night.   
Kara give alex her gift and so everyone else..............

Within the time kara almost forgot everything about the girl she met in Los Angeles, except her blur face. It doesn't hurt now anymore. 

After five years............

"I have a girlfriend" Mon el and alex both said at the same time.  
"Whoa, but I've just gone for an hour" kara said confused. 

"Wait.....You also got a girlfriend?" Alex asked teasing mon el. 

"Well, I was about to say the same" mon el said sarcastically. 

A:Mine is so much beautiful and hot.

M:Mine is out of this world beautiful and sexyyyyy...

A: huh, mine has long and beautiful black hair. 

M: Oh.. SO WHAT, mine have logest beautiful black hair.

A: *ugh*Her eyes are......

M: BLIND, ya, I got that, that's why she choose you...hahahahha.....

"How dare yo....."alex was about to jump on mon-el and attack his face with punches. 

"Hey hey kidssss, just grow up, and stop teasing each other already" kara said separating them.

"Hey , wait... a minute, are you both sure you are not in love with the same person" kara said. 

"No wayyy," both mon-el and Alex said.

"This can't be happening, dhe don't have that bad taste" Alex said. 

"Oh, y'know, what......." monel said and got cut off.

"Ohhh please... don't start againnnnn" kara said.   
"Ok , Actually my girlfriend is an alien and straight" monel said. 

"Huh, thank god, mine is a bussiness women, definitely lesbian and not alien". Alex said.

"Uhh, and one more.. thing". Alex said nervously.

"She might belong to a bad family which have very bad reputation and famous surname" Alex said.

"Alex, look at me and don't tell me she have something to do with Lex Luthor". Kara said confused eyebrows look.

"Pfft... well she's not real luthor" Alex said, adding "but adopted sister of Lex Luthor". 

"○¿○" kara gave this blank expression. 

Another day......

"Hey kara I told you about my girlfriend yesterday"alex said. Meeting kara in the Training room of DEO.

"Alex, I need some time ok, and that Luthor girl can be dangerous, who knows, I am not judging her, I don't even know how she looks, but just concerned about you" kara said softly to alex.

"And I talked to John about this, but he is not taking it seriously" kara added.

"I talked with him, he allowed me get my girlfriend into DEO" Alex said proudly.  
"Wha... what? Seriously" kara said surprised"So , you gonna call her here?"

Alex said "Actually, she is right behind you."

.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz tell me if you liked the story, so that I could post another chapter.   
> Thanks.


	3. You forgot TRACKER?

Alex said "Actually,she is right behind you".

"Aahh, alex you should tell me before........."kara said before turning towards the girl behind her.

kara got shocked at the view and don't know what to say afterwards.The girl she lost in Los Angeles is just infront of her, she wanted nothing but to hug her tight enough, so that she could never go away. But...........

"HELLO, my name is Lena luthor, CEO of Luthor corp or you can call me your sister's girlfriend"Lena said smiling presenting hand to shake hand with supergirl.

"And kara she knows that you are supergirl, and she wanted to meet girl of steel first before meeting kara danvers teh reporter" alex said putting a hand on kara's shoulder.

"well, hello ..my name is.. Kara Danvers" Supergirl said taking the hand ,fumbling and staring with wide eyes.

"*chuckle* Its nice to meet you, I never thought that the girl of steel could also fumble like this" lena said amazed.

kara still holding the hand.  
"kara , you can leave her hand now, and we have to go now, I was giving Lena a tour of the DEO ". Alex said giving a look to kara.

"yea sure, I'll see you at home on dinner, actually I remember somthing I have to do". Kara said without looking away from lena.

"OK, see you then, come lena" alex said grabbing lena's hand.

Kara watched that and it gave her a sting in her heart. She watched Lena and Alex going away.

Kara flew out of the DEO confused, thinking about what just happened back there.  
she reached at a rocky island , no single human around there. she punched the rock hard enough to break it into thousands of pieces. She doesnt know why she was angry , is it because the girl she fell for in Los angles didnt recognize her or that she is Alex's girlfriend. she growled in anger and fly high into the sky as fast as she can , so that she could not even here any human.

At dinner, everything was going well, Lena, Kara, Alex and John were having dinner at kara's apartment.

"So, Alex you didn't told me how you guys met and became friends" Kara asked looking at Lena and Alex. she did'nt used the word GIRLFRIENDS on purpose.

"Oh, you mean GIRLFRIENDS? that's a long story, it will take the whole night.. " Lena said with an awkward laugh.

"hey, I can tell her in short form, it will just take, umm.. 2-3 hours" Alex said laughing.

"Well, I know the whole story, Alex took whole 5 hours to tell me, just look into my eyes kara...." John said and transfered her memory into kara.

In John's memory

It happened when Alex went on a mission a year ago.  
IN Metropolis ....

DEO got the report that Lex is up-to something and there was someone who is helping him.

"I got the information that lex wanted some tech or material or information, not sure what but the person is gonna be here in this coffee shop this week." An agent told Alex who is working on Lex from the day he disappeared four years ago.

"ok, I'll take care about this from now on, thanks Agent Shane." Alex said.

"No problem Director Danvers, be careful." Agent said before leaving the shop.

"John, I'm here..... I think it will take me a week, can you handle Kara please, thanks." Alex said calling John.

Alex were always watching people entering the shop and leaving, she didn't find anything suspicious.

Almost two weeks passed and she noticed a girl coming towards her and sitting in front of her.

"It's hard to get him that easily, y'now he is way too smart" Girl said sipping her coffee and watching Alex into eyes.

"what are you talking about? Do we know each other." Alex said confused.

"Actually I found your batch, Director Danvers..... and also I gave the information to your agent ,so that I could help you guys arresting him,also so he wouldn't harm anyone else" Girl said. 

"But, I don't really get it,why just a random girl have this information and why you want to help us? Another one how you got my batch?" Alex said still confused.

"Well... second answer is you were so busy watching people that you bump, into a person and your batch fall" girl said.

"Ok that explains, but what about my second, I mean First question?"alex said questioning look.

"*smirk*The name is Lena luthor..." lena said waiting for the same expression when anyone else found out that she is a Luthor. 

"Whoa, you are joking...are you?"Alex said amazed. 

"What......?"lena said totally confused by Alex's expression.

"Sorry, I mean ,I've heard about lex having a sister and the people judging you because of your brother's wrong doings, and.... I always thought that how can anyone judge the person they never met or never heard them doing something wrong"Alex said smiling a bit more "And you are soooo... beautiful and hot.. Oh my God, Did I say that out loud" Alex said shyly. 

"*chuckle* you sure did, I really didn't expected a DEO agent to believe a luthor" lena said softly smiling. 

"Hey, I know its hard but If you don't have done something wrong, why would I hate you, besides I heard that you are the youngest CEO of Luthor Corp and you have achieved so much in this young age". Alex said smiling.

"Well thanks for believing me, I appreciate that, and can we talk somewhere else"

lena said. 

They went to lena's office. 

"So ,this is my office, do you want something to drink?" Lena asked looking at Alex. 

"No thanks, I'm good, so shell we start with how you know that lex want some supplies and he'll get yhem through that coffee shop" Alex asked. 

"Have a look on these"lena said putting so many papers on the table. 

Alex started to read them and with every second her expression were changing ,lena had found so much about lex that even DEO didn't know and she had made tracker that his own brother failed to notice. 

But he was clever enough to make them confuse about his real location. So it took 3 to 4 weeks for lena and Alex to finally found the real bad luthor and at this point lena asked Alex to lead and also not to mention her in anything related to arresting lex.

Alex really want everyone to know that lena is the person who did everything to find lex but she doesn't want to disappoint lena's belief in her. So she only told John about everything and asked him to keep it a secret.

When John got the information about lex, he and supergirl went to his location and found so much dangerous alien tech and unfinished robots.  
Alex reach there with a team of agents. They caught lex who seems so weak, like he got some disease and he was on wheelchairs. He tried his last option to fight with the DEO team and supergirl, so he send the unfinished robots which fought almost good but they were not finished so they started to destroy every person in the building or even lex and his army.  
The building was about to fall and robots started to blast, so supergirl and John helped everyone to get out. When the last robot blast happened the building was destroyed and team found lex's half burned body under some concrete. 

The mission was finished, Alex was relieved that they stopped lex but dhe felt sorry for lena, even though lex was bad and evil, but he was still her brother and only family.  
And when they were working together there were so many times when lena break downed, but Alex was there to give her a comfortable hug and reminding her that she will always be by her side. 

So she once again visited lena in Metropolis .........

"Hey lena, are you here, your secretary told me you went home" Switching on the lights. 

"Heyyy... Alexxx.. congratulationsss.."lena said who had no control on her words because she was too much drunk. 

"Lenaaa.... why you are soo drunk?" Alex said confused sitting beside lena on the sofa.

"Leave that Alexx, congratulations to you on lex's death, now no luthor is a threat to the world....."lena said totally drunk and sad smiling. 

"I'm sorry about that lena, I know it hurts when someone closer to you dies and you don't even get a chance to say goodbye properly" Alex said sadly putting a hand on lena's shoulder. 

Lena looked into Alex's eyes and tears started to fall.  
"Alex Can I hug you, please" lena said between tears.

Alex immediately hugged lena tightly  
"Ohh, lena don't cry, please, you know I don't like it when you cry"Alex said caressing lena's hair with one hand. 

"I'm scared Alex, I don't wanna be alone" lena said still crying, hugging Alex tightly .

"Hey hey, shh.. I told you before and am telling you this again, I'll be by your side ,always ,no matters what, okay.." Alex said and she felt lena breathing slow down and her heqrtbeat stable.  
She fell asleep on Alex's shoulder, Alex carefully laid down on the sofa so that lena would not woke up.  
She needs to sleep, her eyes were gone dark because of drinking and crying so much.  
So they both fell asleep on sofa holding each other. 

In the morning.....

Alex woke up first and she saw lena ,who's head was resting on Alex's chest and she looked so much in piece while sleeping.  
She didn't want to wake her up otherwise all the sadness, stress and loneliness will come back. So alex just stay looking at Lena and she didn't realise that lena was smiling.

"You can stop staring now" lena said softly and opened her eyes looking straight into Alex's. 

They both woke up and sat on sofa really close.

"OH, I WAS.. NOT ....STARING.. just looking"alex said fumbling with her words. 

"Okkkkk... and what were you looking at" lena said teasingly.

"Just looking that how can someone look so beautiful in this early in the morning without makeup" Alex said in a flirty tone.

Lena's face went red at that compliment.  
So she thought alex is playing with her and then she also started to flirt and said leaning towards alex.  
"Thanks for this compliment miss danvers, but can you tell me how we ended up like this, did something happene..."lena said.

Alex stopped lena by holding her shoulder with both of her hands  
"Whoa, whoa miss luthor control your horses, I am not a player to take advantage of a drunk, beautiful, hot, sexy...."  
"*chuckle*Yea I got that" lena said laughing and getting up from the sofa.

"Hey what was that, what did you got ? Lena c'mon tell me" alex said annoyed following lena to the kitchen. 

"*chuckle* leave it Alex you can't do that" lena said teasingly. 

"Are you gonna tell me now or not" Alex asked again.

"Well, its that youuuu can't ask a girl out, you look like a tough person, but when it comes to feelings you don't even know what it is" lena said smiling a little.

Alex's face went cold she knew that what lena was saying is true even now she doesn't know what she is doing there still in lena's apartment. She definitely want keep lena as her friend but she was confused and after lena's comment her brain stopped working and she did something.....

Lena now started making coffee and she was not facing alex. When Alex came closer and started talking. 

"I think, you are right, I always stay confused with my feelings, and last night I came to say goodbye to you, cause DEO needs me in national city" Alex waited for lena's response.

When lena didn't said anything Alex turned lena towards her, she was crying, Alex put her hands on lena's cheeks ,wiping her tears and then started talking. 

"Hey, I'm not finished yet" Alex said "Will you, lena luthor, would like to go out with me" Alex said so softly. 

They both staring at each other but nobody said anything. Then Alex's phone rang. 

"Its DEO ,I have to go now, but I'll wait for your reply" Alex kissed lena's forehead and went back to her hotel. 

Alex was at the airport, its been 3 hours and still nothing from Lena. So she thought it was a no, but then she got a message from lena

It says "YES"with a heart symbol.

Alex started grinning and replyed "I'll call you when I reach national city ,bye*heart*". She switched off her fone. And board the plane to national city. 

Then they started calling each other. Time has filled all of the wounds of lena's heart and also because of her girlfriend lena started to enjoy her life. They used to flirt on call, long late night calls and this distance had been killing them.

Alex knew that lena doesn't have many good memories with this city, so she never asked her to come there. But lena wanted to move on and she also wants to see how L Corp(lena changed the company name) is doing in national city. So she told alex that she is coming to national city for a week. 

It is when alex told John and Kara about her

COMING BACK TO THE REAL TIME

"whoa... that was really detailed" Kara said putting a hand on her head.

"Believe me, I tried to erase some of the parts, but....." John wispered to kara.

"Hey.. I can hear you". Alex said.

"Ok Alex, now we should go, remember about the paperwork we have to submit to the president tomorrow" John said. 

"Oh, I'm really sorry guys ,I totally forgot about that, so busy shopping with lena" Alex said. 

"Don't worry, Alex, I'll go myself, you guys should finish your work" Lena said putting a hand on Alex's hand. 

Kara saw that and she bend the spoon in her hand but nobody noticed because her hand was under the table. 

"Are you sure?" Alex said unsure. 

"Hey forgot supergirl, I'll drop her home" kara said looking into lena's eyes. 

"Oh thank god, lena, kara will drop you. Thanks kara, now we should go, c'mon John" Alex said putting on her jacket and last time hugging her sister and giving a kiss on cheek to lena.  
Kara was ready in as supergirl  
She carried lena bridal style, not looking at lena, but her eyes were saying something, her eyes asking so many questions bit she stayed quiet. And lena was just watching her like she don't know this person. 

Once they reached lena's apartment lena said "thanku supergirl"  
"That's not my name" kara said standing close enough to lena.  
"Oh sorry, thanku kara" lena said a bit nervously.  
"Huh,,,.. you really forgot your tracker?" Kara said angry and sad mixed look.  
There was so much going on between them. Lena was confused what would she do now.  
"I don't know what are you talking about.." lena was pinned to the glass door of her balcony by kara. She was so close, lena can feel her breath on her lips, lena's heart was beating so fast. Lena tried to push kara with her hand then....  
Kara hold her hand with one hand and put the second hand behind lena's hair and pulled her in for a kiss.  
That kiss didn't last long, they pulled apart, kara used a bit of her force and there was a little blood on one side of lena's lower lip.  
"May this will help to remide you" kara left without looking back to lena. Her eyes full of tears.  
Lena was shocked and tears started to form in her eyes.

Next morning...  
6 am  
Kara's phone rang  
12 missed call from Alex. 

Kara called her sister  
K: Hey, Alex what happened are you ok, why were you calling at this time.  
A: ***EMERGENCY *** Lena wants an engagement before going back to metropolis this week.  
K: WHAT........?


	4. I've always loved you

K: What?....  
K:How can she just decide like that... I mean she should talk to you or at least propose you first.  
A: that's the thing, I thought, I was gonna propose her, but,.....  
K:hey.....wait...what did you just say, you! Wanted to propose lena?  
A: uh yea! I mean ,we've been girlfriends for a while now and I think it's time to become a Luthor-danver. What do say?  
K:It's 6AM in the morning and I'm exhausted, I'll see at the DEO. BYE.  
A:OK ,See ya.

When she reached DEO......

Alex was saying something in lena's ear they were sitting so close and lena laughed adorably, she was looking so beautiful, Kara remembered that day in Los Angeles when they were talking and when kara was joking about something, lena was laughing the same way. Kara can watch her smiling like that the whole day, but when lena was there laughing and hiding her face in Alex's shoulder.......kara can't bear it, she felt an ach in her heart, like someone just throwing kryptonite on her chest

Kara was so busy watching Alex and lena she didn't saw John coming..  
"Ain't they look beautiful together, I have never seen Alex being so happy with someone else. I think they should get married, what do you think ". John said.

"Oh, you scared me, I'm going to the training room, if Alex needed me ,tell her to see me there". Kara said exhausted. 

In the training room Kara already defeated 5 DEO agents and then Alex and lena opened the door of training room. They saw a very angry and injured kara, who still wanted to fight.  
Alex turned off the red lamp and kara healed immediately. And alex ordered everyone to go outside, then Alex, lena and kara were alone in the training room.  
"Kara are you out of your mind, why are you beating the agents so hard and hurting yourself. Is something wrong? Tell me if we could help". Alex said a bit sadness in her last sentence. 

"Yea,cause we don't want you to be sad ,when we are just preparing for a party to announce our engagement, so just tell us if you are having any trouble with something or someone". Lena said looking straight into kara's eyes.

Kara really just wanted to kiss lena infront of Alex ,so that Alex would not marry her, but she can't hurt Alex. On the other side lena is being a bitch, why isn't she just telling Alex that she doesn't love her she loved kara doesn't she??

Well kara is really confused she really loved Lena but don't know how to tell her and not hurt her sister.

"No, there's nothing that's troubling me,and also if you guys are really serious about this engagement, then I'm cool with it, I would like to help you guys in shopping also, is it fine miss Luthor " kara said with a forceful smile and sharp look at lena.

"Kara, you don't have to call her a Luthor, you can just say lena"Alex said a bit offended the way kara talks with lena.

"No worries Alex, she is family now and she can tease me, it doesn't hurts" lena said.  
Kara and lena looking at each other intensely

"Ok kara ,we are having a small party tonight, so be there at 8 ok, I'll send you the address" Alex said. 

"Yea, I'll be there ,bye" Kara said and lena and alex left the room.

"One more thing ,I really have a very busy day today so, will you plz go for shoppingwith lena today, you can't deny it, you just promised" Alex requested kara.

"*sigh* okay...fine....I'll go. "Kara said annoyed.

During shopping in mall  
Kara and lena was silent during the start of the shopping, so kara tried to start talking  
"So....what are we shopping,... I mean what do you looking for, dress or something"kara said while walking side by side with lena.

"Yes, actually I don't have any dress with me her, just the office wears, cause I just came for a week and I thought I'll spend most of it in office, that's why"lena said. 

"Okay, so you didn't have any plans for this engagement, than what happened, why you changed your mind in just one night". Kara asked facing lena with a look, like she wanted her to change her decision. 

"Well.....its my Life supergirl, no one...even you are allowed to interfere or ask me why I want it this way"lena said a bit hurt and anger.  
Kara took lena's hand and lead her to one of the changing rooms and pinned her to the door.  
"WHAT....was my fault that you are doing this to me, is it me who left without saying anything? Is it me to come back with a girlfriend? Is it me to never remember what ever happened between us that night? Just tell me lena...why are you doing this to me." Kara said holding lena's wrist on the door a bit harder. Kara's voice was almost like she will just burst into tears.

"Or what will you do..."lena said eyes full of tears and anger "hurt me like you did last night".

Kara saw her wrist ,which has gone redder and slowly kara removed her hand. And she remember the kiss last night, now she was looking at lena's lips, before she could say something lena started again. 

"What is it kara? Love, affection or .....just sexual desire" lena said looking into kara's eyes.  
Kara had nothing to say. 

"Huh....you were asking me, What was your fault, can you tell me if there was my fault in it, when I woke up that morning, you weren't there and I waited, I thought you'll be back but you didn't came ,I went out asking about you......I got nothing and time passed I still hoped you might be looking for me...."lena was almost crying her voice shaking. "I had no one by my side no family or friends, even my own brother and mother were sending people to kill me, I had to stay strong and then I changed myself,.... I become 'Lena Luthor The CEO of L Corp' who have no emotions and never had any conflicts with media but still being the one to face every controversy, I was all alone facing the world....knowing that they will just judge me because of my surname, And then.........You're sister entered my life and she helped me alot to just love myself and stayed there with me ,I.... was.... no more alone" lena looking into kara's eyes, both had tears in their eyes.  
"So, tell me kara is it me...? Just.....tell me is it my fault that I wanted to be happy with someone, Is it my fault that you moved on in your life and your family and friends were there with you.....JUST SAY SOMETHING .." lena screamed the last part.  
....

Kara just standing there with her head facing the floor. 

Lena left without saying anything else.

At the club....8:30

Kara entered the club, she saw Alex ,Maggie, James and some more of her friends, but she didn't saw Lena anywhere. She wanted to ask about her but she didn't...

"Hey guys, how are you, sorry I got late" kara said meeting everyone.  
"Hey Maggie, finally you're back, huh" kara said meeting Maggie after a long time.  
"Yea, family stuff, But all sort out now" Maggie said looking at Alex.  
Kara didn't catch that she was so busy looking for the one person she wanted to see. Finally after half an hour she asked Alex "Sooo, where's lena, you guys have to announce something, don't you?"

"Oh, she said she'll be late" Alex said having a sip of her bear.

After some time......

"Hey look finally who's here" James said grinning. 

Kara turned to see the person ,it was lena, it felt the same when kara saw her the first time, when she just said one word it was "Beautiful". 

Lena heard that and she went red, kara noticed that.  
Everyone else also complimented her and they had some drinks with talking, teasing. Lena was sitting between kara and Alex, Maggie was sitting beside Alex and James.  
Music was so loud and lightning was so dim. Kara and lena was almost ignored looking at each other.

"Hey come on guys let's dance" James said and Maggie grabbed Alex's hand, they all were dancing,just lena and kara were left on the table. Then Alex came and grabbed lena both dancing close enough. 

This time reminded kara when lena and she were close on their los Angeles trip and memories started to flash in their minds.

The music was so loud still kara can hear lena's heartbeat. Alex put her hand on lena's back and pulled her closer.lena saw in the way of where kara was sitting. They were looking at each other and kara finished her drink  
She started to walk towards them on the dance floor and asked Alex to dance with Maggie so that kara could dance with lena. Alex smiled at her and moved toward Maggie. Now kara took her hand and pulled her closer with another one same as Alex did. She heard lena's heartbeat and smiled, lena was confused and then she realized she is dancing with supergirl who has definitely heard her heart rate risen. Kara said something and lena didn't heard it,then kara went near her ear and said "Is it just me or, you were.... crying before you came here, is it because of me, if that's the thing I already told you guys that I'm happy with your engagement, and I'm sorry for being so rude at first". Kara apologized and looked at lena's face which was asking for something else. "So... you wanted to say that, you are happy seeing me kissing your sister and spending every night on bed having sex with her?" Lena said with a questioning look. "Yes...I mean ,I am not really gona see you and my sister having sex ,but you guys love each other, so....I am all good" kara tried to joke this, but she had a sting in heart by having the thought of lena and Alex together. "Really, then why can't you handle your sister touching me when we were dancing, did you really wanted to dance with me or I should say you were jealous..." lena said smirking.

"Pff...I was not Jealous okay....its just..."kara said rolling her eyes.  
L:it's just what?  
K: I just wanted to....  
L: you wanted to touch me?  
K: What ? No I just...  
L:hate me?  
K: No , why are you doing this. 

"*Sigh* ok fine, I think its time for the announcement, stay here ,you also wanted to see your sister happy with her girlfriend don't you."

lena said smirking and left kara on the dance floor confused.  
Lena said something in Alex's ear, they smiled ,kara didn't heard anything, she was really scared for this moment. She didn't want this to happen now but she can't do anything.  
Lena took Alex's hand and went near the mike in the club and kara's heart started to beat fast.  
Alex started to talk. The music stopped.  
"Hey guys, I'm sorry for stopping the music, but today I want to announce something, I love a girl so much and I wanted to give this beautiful ring to my beautiful girlfriend, so please cheer for me"Alex said showing the ring to everyone and the whole club started to cheer for her.  
"So I think no one have any problem with this ,so...WILL YO....." alex was saying and got cut off.  
"Nooo..."Kara said as she didn't have any control on herself now.

"I'm sorry Alex, I don't want to hurt you, but...." kara said.

"Me and lena kissed"kara said so fast and their friends were shocked "and we've slept together" James and some other friends went like what....hahhh..  
Kara was just looking at Alex and lena for any reaction so she continued nervously 

"And last thing....I...I..."kara was nervous as hell.  
"Just say it" somebody from the crowd said and everyone started shouting the sad thing.  
"Say it, say it....." shouts from the crowd.  
Kara looked at lena and said  
"I LOVE HER........I really do and lena I've never moved on, I showed everyone, what they wanna see, a happy kara danvers, but deep inside it always hurts, whenever I was alone I told myself to forget you....to hate you....cause I thought you left me but here I am still madly in love with you, I thought I'll never meet you again but ......"  
And everyone was watching Alex and lena.  
Lena came close to kara and said.  
"But we were destined to meet ,miss tracker" she smiled and took kara's face in her hand and started kissing her gently. 

Kara was shocked at first but relaxed and felt the soft lips of lena's on her's. She put her hand on lena's back and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. 

The whole club started to cheer and whistle for the couple.

"Hey, hey forgot about me, you guys are so stupid and I don't know how I ended up with you, now.... let me finish....what I started".alex said sighing ,then kara her friends and the whole club was confused at the weird reaction.

"So I was saying, WILL YOU MAGGIE SAWYER WOULD LIKE TO BE MY WIFE" Alex said looking at Maggie.  
And everyone was in shock. 

"It mean I have to deal with these so in love idiots" Maggie said laughing with Alex.  
"Well, We have no other options" alex said and laughed. 

"HEY...."lena and kara both said pouting.

"*chuckle* YES, I want to be your wife and loveee... to adopt these 2 kids here" Maggie laughed and kissed Alex, the music started to play again and everyone started shouting cheers and dancing.  
Alex came close to kara and said "hey, Me and Maggie are going back to my apartment, Uhh...lena will tell you everything, sooooo..... thank me later"

Alex and Maggie went outside the club laughing, leaving the confused kara with lena.

"Lena, what was that, will you plz explain, cause I think all of this is a dream or something.....plz tell me" kara said looking like a confuse puppy.  
"Ok....I'll tell you but promise me, you will not hit alex after that". Lena said laughing a bit.

"So you remember when alex came to say goodbye before going back ,it was then I was drunk and told her about you and the little gift which have started the whole story and I passed out with her on sofa" lena said and kara's face changed.  
"You don't have to mention that 'sleeping on sofa with her' part " kara said a bit jealous. 

"*chuckle* oh... this little jealous puppy" lena think in her mind.  
"And in the morning she showed me the gun pendant and I came to know about you, but Alex told me that you have moved on and it was her fault, but she'll gix it". Lena continued. 

"After that she wanted to see if you still love me or not, so she introduced me as her girlfriend, so that we could make you jealous, but we told John everything and he was with us"  
"Then the night we had dinner at your house, you seemed to be jealous a bit but Alex wanted to know how you feel so,  
they lied to you about the work thing and told you to drop me, rest you know. And in the morning Alex came to my house to know what happened, cause I didn't replyed because of your wild kiss that night. When she saw my the cut on my lip, she was angry, then she told you about the fake engagement, so that you would be angry and atleast tell me that you love me......"lena was saying and kara cut her. 

"Wait......wait, so when did Maggie become Alex's girlfriend"kara said. 

"I was coming at that part, actually when we went to the DEO that day then Maggie came asked Alex to go on a date with her, you might know your sister was secretly in love with her, so she said yes and also we told her everything about us ,so that it wouldn't create any misunderstandings, that's why she told you to go with me for shopping, but.....I messed up there..." lena said and last sentence with a bit sad look.

L: "I shouldn't say things like that to you,I'm really sorry."

K: "hey hey, no plz don't say that, it wasn't your fault it was all planned by destiny. Otherwise, how would you be able to find a perfect partner with so much stamina to make you wet so easily."kara said mischievously yo make lena laugh.

L: "Ew...you are so dirty" lena said blushing. 

K: "Oh c'mon, like you didn't wanted me to touch you" kara said whispering into lena's ear .who was blushing even harder.

L: "kara danvers, will you stop, I have to go cause I have a meeting tomorrow, so will you drop me to my house and we can have this talk in my roomm..." lena backfire and whisper the last part in kara's ear to make her shiver.

Without saying anything kara picked up Lena and reached at lena's apartment. Lena stood on her feet, so close to kara, who was mesmerized by the scent of lena's skin and she was control herself while flying not to kiss lena's lips, jawline, neck, her big boo.....

"So... I think you should Go now, its so late"lena said mischievously showing her back to kara and going inside her apartment.  
She heard a woosh and kara's gone. Lena didn't expected that. Her face suddenly went sad and tears started to form in her eyes.  
"I didn't mean that" lena said to herself sadly.  
"SO, YOU WANTED ME TO STAY" kara said loudly standing back of lena.  
"Oh..you scared me, I thought you were gone"lena said turning to face kara.

"New rule, from now on you have to say it loud and clear to my face whatever you want" kara whispering and biting lena's ear.

Lena shiver at the touch of soft lips.  
"So tell me Beautiful, what do you want me to do now" kara asked.  
"I want to kiss every body part of your, I want to touch and taste you, I want you to scream my name, finally I want you to be there when I woke up in the morning". Lena said putting arm around kara's neck to feel her breath. 

"Wish granted" kara said picking up lena and kissing lena while opening the door to the bedroom. 

They spend whole night screaming each other name and didn't stop until lena was sore down their from having so many orgasam in just one night.  
"I think I can't even walk ,the whole day tomorrow"lena said hugging kara tightly.  
"No worries, love ,I'll carry you in my arms ,just tell me wherever you want to go"kara said looking on the beautiful face of lena.

"*chuckle*And What will I say ,why supergirl carrying me everywhere" lena asked mischievously.  
"Don't worry, I'll tell them, that you and kara danvers had a great sex and when kar put her tongue inside your cli...." kara teased lena who covered her face with the sheet saying.  
"I don't think so ,I would like to tell anyone about my kara, I don't want anyone to imagine you doing that with them, and you are mine only right" lena said removing the sheet from her face. 

"Ohh...someone sounds jealous, I think now you know how I felt when you were being touched by Alex" kara said teasing.  
"Yea right.....oh no I forgot about Alex, you're not mad at her right?" Lena asked kara.  
"Oh , I gave her a little experience, so that she would never make me jealous or try to steal you from me" kara said laughing mischievously. 

Lena was confused. They fell asleep in each other's arms. 

In Alex's apartment 

Alex and Maggie were sticking with the bed like glue, it was an alien tech which will vanish when the sunlight drops on it, until then they can't move or even touch each other. 

"Kara you little alien BITCH....." Alex and Maggie screamed. But they can't do anything. 

In the morning 

Lena opened her eyes and smiled looking at Kara still there by her side, she kept her promise and also kara got the person she asked for who will never let her go and be there no matters what.  
Supergirl really had to carry lena whole day, but they told everyone that lena's foot got injured and she can't walk for a while.  
Alex was there in the DEO and when kara was carrying lena, Alex thought to take revenge. 

"Hey ,why were you carrying lena all day supergirl" mischievously.  
"Uhm, actually her foot got injured, so she can't walk, that's why" kara and lena blushing reminding the last night.  
"Well, people would use wheelchair in that case, but no worries ,these are perks of having a super girlfriend" Alex winked at them teasingly.  
Kara and lena were blushing red ear to ear.

Lena decided to stay in national city and operate her business from there.  
She found the love of her life, a bestfriend also sister and family like alex, so many friends. She was feeling the real happiness this whole time and she made a mistake to ask alex what she want.  
Devil minded alex wanted the revenge for the night she was stuck in bed.

It was game night.....

She tricked kara by telling lena to call her in room and when she was waiting for lena on bed ,alex used the tech and glue her to the bed.  
Alex was laughing so hard that Maggie, lena came to the room.  
"*laughing* that's my girl". Maggie said.  
"Sorry darling, I was tricked" lena said trying not to laugh.  
"Now its fare" alex said.  
"Oh ,and you thought lena ,won't tell me, lena close the door" kara was not stuck she was acting and she had so many pillows in her hand. And a devil smile.  
Maggie and Alex stand holding each other and said " we're fucked".  
Lena said" ATTACK!!!!"  
Kara started to throw pillows on them and they spend time pillow fighting and laughing..........

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, it was my first time writing something. Plz comments how you think about it.  
> Thanks.


End file.
